Spetsnaz Guard Brigades
Overview The Spetsnaz Guards, Russian: специального назначения Гвардия, (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Military. The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century under the control of Soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called "Systema" ''(simply the System''). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armoured, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which makes their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts. This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the JSF and EFEC. Personnel Command and Support Personnel * President Vsevelod Vsevelodovich Kapalkin * Premier Otto Romanov * General Sergei Izotov * Major Alexei Noskov Battalion Commanders * Maj. General Alexei Tatarev * Col. Alexander * Col. Arkadi Novikov * Col. Fyodor Savilov * Col. Mikhail Lemzenko * Col. Yuri Tankayev * Col. Genedy Filatov * Col. Georgi Sokolov * Col. Leonid Vilkov * Col. Boris Pontekorvo * Col. Valentin Ershov * Col. Viktor Lobanov Bases *Fort Levski, Bulgaria *Sevastopol, Ukraine Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Battalions Alpha Brigade 56th Airborne Battalion 8th Mechanized Battalion 19th Mechanized Battalion 358th Armored Battalion 20th Armored Battalion 48th Tactical Battalion 17th Tactical Battalion 39th Assault Battalion 44th Assault Battalion 27th Assault Battalion Units Infantry * Wolves - Elite riflemen armed with AK-74's, they are the toughest troops in the world, and none can match then wolves durability in a combat zone. * Bears - Unsophisticated but effective engineers armed with RPG's and Flamethrowers, the bears use somewhat cruder equipment compared to Grenadiers and Pioneers but are just as deadly. Vehicles * T-100 Ogre - The SGBs main battle tank, Ogres are very heavily armed and armoured, being one of the most terrifying units an enemy can face. * BTR-112 Cockroach - The primary IFV transport for the SGB, it strikes a fantastic balance between transport and AA platform. * Ka-65 Howler - This gunship for the Spetznaz forces is heavily armed and just as heavily armoured, often called the "flying tank." * KV-20 Zhukov - Crude compared to the artillery deployed by the JSF and EFEC, the Zhukov is however in line with Russian artillery tradition of being terrifyingly effective. * MAZ-660 King Spider - The Spetznaz command vehicle, SGB commanders utilize these vehicles for command and control. * BMP-3 - The main infantry fighting veichle of the Russian Federation's Spetznaz guard brigades in the EndWar novel. Support * Mi-55 Locust - SGB support helicopter used for infantry deployment. * KA-29 - Transport helicopter used by russian forces in the EndWar novel. * Mi-80 Tarantula - Heavy transport helicopter use by SBG to bring in armored vehicles. * Su-38 Slamhound - SGB fighter/bomber carries out attack missions for the SGB. * Tu-3 Vulture - Armed UAV deployed by the King Spider. * RU-20 Bodyguards - Specially trained bodyguards deployed to defend the MAZ-660 King Spider and uplinks, they are used as Russian "drones." Category:Spetsnaz Category:Russian Federation